Packet processing generally refers to the analysis, modification, and transfer of network packets performed by various computer systems and devices of a communications network. One type of network packet batch processing is TCP Segmentation Offload (TSO). In TSO, network packets sharing the same TCP header information are batched together to streamline network packet processing.
Another type of network packet batch processing provides batching of network packets from arbitrary TCP flows. For example, network packets that do not share the same TCP header information may be batched together to reduce CPU overhead of TCP/IP processing on fast networks.
In general, the unpredictable nature of network traffic generally results suboptimal batch processing of network packets at various times. Accordingly, improved methods of network packet batch management that are more responsive to changes in network traffic can provide more consistent and better overall performance.